


Playing With Fire - Kinktober Day Eighteen - Hellfire/Smiting - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [18]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphales Divninty, Begging, Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Gay Relationship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowleys Hellfire, Demon Sex, Demon Wings, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fire, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Going to Hell, Hellfire, I am fairly certain I will burn for these, I have no idea, I'm Going to Hell, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pleading, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Submission, Teeth, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Where and Why, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: A Rather Hot Indian Summer is recking Havoc on CrowleyAziraphale thinks he knows a way to help, little do they bothknow exactly what kind of help it turns into.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Playing With Fire - Kinktober Day Eighteen - Hellfire/Smiting - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW NSFW
> 
> TW//  
> Biting, Nails, Fire...Wanted Roughness?

**Kinktober Day Eighteen - Hellfire/Smiting - Quefish**

_Playing with Fire_

Something in the last of the warm days of summer had taken Crowley captive, not letting the heat within him ebb away as it usually did. This heat was different, they called it an Indian Summer, but it was literal hell to Crowley. His body feeling as though it were being devoured by the heat. By the very flames of hell as he sat outside in the garden outside the South Downs cottage.

Aziraphale hadn't shown up just yet; he was closing up the shop; they were supposed to go out for drinks and eating. The thought of Aziraphale eating wasn't helping Crowley in the slightest. Laying down on the ground, the coolness of the grass was quickly dissipated by his heat. Something within the air itself was wrapping around him, pulling at him.

There was so much going on; humans were driving this heat with what they were doing this year. Too much evil, too much mischievousness, too much of what Crowley did for fun was compiling itself into something else, feeding a need he never knew he could have.

Crowley heard when Aziraphale entered the cottage, felt the shift in the air, it didn't help. Hearing as his name was called, Crowley just stayed where he was, lifting a hand into the air, a flame erupting from his finger. Quickly dropping his hand back to the grass that held him currently. That was where Aziraphale found him on the ground in the back gardens.

"O-oh, dear. Are you quite alright, my dear?"

Aziraphale took in the slightly smoking mess that Crowley had become, seemingly overnight. The grass browning around his form, smoke rising from his hands. Crowley noted the concerned look on Aziraphale's face; he could make only a shrug. Aziraphale sat down next to Crowley, looking and feeling helpless as he watched his demon smoke and slowly burn hotter.

Aziraphale could feel the heat emanating from his demon.

"Oh, I have an idea, my dear."

Crowley watched as Aziraphale's wings unfurl, letting them brush over Crowley's overheated flesh. Aziraphale wasn't watching the expression of Crowley but how his wings cooled his flesh.

"Look, see it's helping!"

Before Crowley could utter a word, Aziraphale pulled him up standing, pressed against Aziraphale as his wings wrapped around them both.

"See, it's helping!"

"Oh, it really isn't Aziraphale, really, let me go."

Crowley didn't want to admit how much better his flesh felt from the touch of angelic wings. His cooling as though Aziraphale had pressed ice against him, but that wasn't where Crowley started to burn even more; something deep within him burned brighter as his skin cooled.

"What do you mean, it's not? Look, you aren't smoking anymore."

Aziraphale tightened his wings around them, dragging a growl from Crowley, his eyes widening from the sound. Crowley's eyes locked onto Aziraphale's burning brighter than divinity, as they devoured the angel that he looked at.

"You don't understand Angel, you really don't."

Aziraphale heard the tone, felt the heat, slowly realizing what it was and that his wings may be cooling Crowley's flesh, but it was doing far more to him than anything else he could do. The possibility of being burnt crossed Aziraphale's mind, but really he didn't care; he was an angel he could heal himself. He wanted to help his demon; he wanted to truly feel Crowley.

"What if I do, Crowley?"

"You don't, you don't want this Aziraphale."

Aziraphale leaned forward, lifting himself up on his tiptoes, reaching Crowley's mouth, brushing his lips over Crowleys, cooling, and heating him. Crowley froze in place, feeling Aziraphale lips against his own. Crowley tried to pull back, afraid of burning his angel, only to feel Aziraphale's wings tighten around him.

Aziraphale slid his hands into Crowley's hair, feeling the heat that was there, almost untouchable, but still, Aziraphale had control of his corporation; he could protect it where it was needed. Against his better judgment, Crowley couldn't stop himself from kissing Aziraphale back.

"Aziraphale..."

Crowley's voice was low and tightly controlled with a solemn tone of warning.

"You don't know what you are asking for."

"I do, I want you. You can't hurt me; I know you won't."

Aziraphale's hand trailed downwards, resting for a moment on Crowley's tensed stomach, before tentatively reaching to feel his arousal through his tight black pants and pressing gently. Crowley let out a hiss of pleasure mixed with need, fear, wanting, squirming, half trying to pull away, and half trying to lean into the touch.

"Let me go, angel. I don't want to be responsible for this."

"Good. Don't be responsible, my love. I will be."

Aziraphale interrupted. Pressing his lips to Crowley's jawline, whispering in Crowley's ear,

"I want you."

Crowley gripped Aziraphale's wing joints tightly; Aziraphale inhaled deeply with his breath stopping before hitching into panting breaths.

"You should unquestionably be afraid of me. You're completely playing with fire. I am going to hurt you, and I am going to like it."

Crowley's voice was more profound than Aziraphale had ever heard it. Sending shivers through Aziraphale's body, his wings feeling on fire, a new sensation that ripped through him. Crowley's hands tight against his feathers, Hellfire just a moment away, that fact alone making everything that much more wanton.

Crowley pushed Aziraphale down to the plush grass, using his body to move with him. Wings still wrapped around them both as Crowley let his hands filter through feathers, sliding along the strong upper bones, pulling on them, dragging across them.

Crowley could feel how wrong this was, but how much better it felt, feeling his angel give in to him, wanting him. Wanting to be touched his Hellfire, trusting him in his demon form, knowing that Crowley could destroy him.

Aziraphale's wings opened to Crowley's touch, no longer encircling them but laying out against the floor. Fluttering with each new contact, knowing that he had this much control of his angel just by touch, his words, his sound only drove Crowley further.

Crowley's long legs pushed Aziraphale's knees down flat so he could straddle him. Pressing their bodies flush together, he devoured Aziraphale's mouth, not stopping for breath. Aziraphale willingly opened for him, silently telling him to take him how he craved.

"I'm not afraid of you, Crowley."

Aziraphale whispered on a panting breath as they broke apart; his chest heaved. His voice was breathy but sincere.

"Not in the slightest, I never have been."

He stared into the flaming amber eyes defiantly, daring Crowley to do more. Crowley growled in response, taking hold of both wrists into one hand, tightening his fingers through the platinum strands. Pulling Aziraphale's hair roughly to the side.

Crowley dragged, burning lips and teeth over the pale skin of his neck before biting down hard. Biting down, again and again, stopping just short of drawing blood. The Hellfire within him still blazed, but now it had someone to focus on. The fire flickered from his mouth; Aziraphale's skin bloomed crimson everywhere it had been touched.

Aziraphale trembled under the weight of Crowley's demon. The onslaught of heated pleasure was beyond intense. Gasping for air, his whole body flushed, needing every bite and scratch just as badly as Crowley needed to give them. He didn't care what the consequences were. All of his skin and flesh could burn to the bone, and he still wouldn't want Crowley to stop.

Aziraphale gasped loudly, the sound echoing through the garden as Crowley's teeth bit down on a patch of skin near his collarbone. His hands pulling against Crowley's grip on his wrists. Instinctively wanting to struggle against the pressure, against the heat. Aziraphale's divinity fighting the touch of Hellfire on his body, somehow the thought made everything hotter, but he definitely did not want to be freed.

"I want you to ssstruggle, fight me, little angel."

Crowley hissed, seeming to know instinctively what he was thinking.  
Aziraphale moaned at his words, his eyes shutting in arousal, his hardness noticeably twitching against Crowley's own. Aziraphale submissively struggled against the hold, feeling an intoxicating rush from being held still. The tips of his wings gave an uncontrollable flutter.

Crowley grinned in a way that only a demon could do, smoke circling around his head, reminiscent of a halo. Letting go of Aziraphale's wrists, Crowley slithered down Aziraphale's body, slowly lowering himself further down his body. Aziraphale bucked his hips, needing to feel more, though the touch was almost painful. Still, he wanted more.

"Please, Crowley, please, don't stop."

Crowley wanted to take Aziraphale; there was no teasing. Crowley swallowed him wholly, devouring Aziraphale's cock quickly. Crowley held Aziraphale's hips to the floor, feeling him trying to push up into his mouth. Crowley's fingertips dug in, breaking the skin in several places, causing Aziraphale's hips to buck up.

Aziraphale let out a moaning noise sounding very much like Crowley's name as Crowley's long tongue flicked against the underside of Aziraphale's shaft. Crowley hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off of Aziraphale.

Not being to wait any longer, Crowley pushed Aziraphale's knees up, fully exposing him, savoring the resulting gasp, pure need pressing him forward. Crowley lowered his head down, flicking his tongue over Aziraphale's entrance. The consequent gasp of shock was more explicit than any of the noises he had gotten out of Aziraphale before, and it fueled his need to take him.

Crowley speared his tongue and worked it inside, pushing as deeply as he could, extremely exhilarated that his tongue could extend longer than a human's. Aziraphale's body shook in excitement, his cock twitching upon his stomach.

Digging his thumbs into the backs of Aziraphale's knees, Crowley left two carmine red thumbprints, nearly enveloping Aziraphale in half. He pushed in deeper until his tongue couldn't stretch any further. It still wasn't enough; he needed more; waiting wasn't an option. Crowley let go of one of Aziraphale's legs to stroke the opening with a fingertip. Having waited long enough, Crowley miracled Aziraphale open and slick for him.

"I'm going to take you,"

Crowley grinned as he announced; there was no question; it was a statement that made Aziraphale's head spin. Aziraphale could barely choke out words through his intoxicating arousal.

"O-oh, god, please, t- take me. Have me. I'm yours."

Crowley grinned, sliding his long fingers as deep as they would go, searching, looking, feeling. Finally, he found his target, stroking it once; he watched Aziraphale writhe beneath him in pleasure. Watched as blue eyes lit with divinity fought to stop the onslaught of Hellfire that was burning and heating his angel, only to see his angel fight against his own nature, still fueled Crowley even more.

"Ohh!" Aziraphale gasped piercingly, "please, take me."

The new sensations of Hellfire were totally overwhelming; pure need and want to course through his veins. Crowley groaned and pulled his fingers out, unable to stand any more preparation, especially when Aziraphale was begging so prettily. Aziraphale heard the snap, felt Crowleys unadulterated and unabashed heat cover his body.

Crowley lined up their cocks for a few moments, stroking them together, teasing both of them for a moment, before sitting up and adjusting to pressed in against Aziraphale's entrance with his cock. Pushing into Aziraphale as quickly as he dared without hurting his angel in that way.

Even with the miracle, Aziraphale was still impossibly tight. The resulting cry of shock and pleasure from Aziraphale inflamed his blood, so hot he was astonished he didn't utterly burst into flames. Crowley raised Aziraphale's hips, pulling his flush against him, pushing deeper inside, hastiness filling him. He didn't stop until he was seated entirely inside, his fingertips leaving blood-red marks throughout his skin.

Aziraphale's breathing becoming nothing more than gasps, pleading, beggings, or none at all. Aziraphale gripped Crowley back, dragging his nails harshly down his spine, leaving welts of where his nails had dug into his demon. Only fueling the fires within them both even further. Crowley altered his angle until he hit the spot in Aziraphale's body that made him cry out his name in pleasure.

Aziraphale was enveloped and permeated by heat, which was wonderfully painful. Crowley's pace was deliberate for a few moments before impatience took over. Picking up speed and pushing against the spot that had an angel writhing under him, Crowleys hands searched out to regain Aziraphale's wrists within his own hands. Aziraphale moaned in consent, his hands pushing up into Crowley's grip, making Crowley push harder to keep him in place.

Crowley found a rhythm, quick, deep, and Aziraphale pushed his hips up against every thrust, meeting Crowley and trying to force him even deeper as his legs wrapped around Crowley's hips, pulling him deeper inside him.

"Harder," Aziraphale choked out between panting breaths.

"You're holding back; you won't break me Crowley, but please try."

Crowley growled, hearing his angels pleas.

"I warned you,"

Crowley's voice lowered into a feral growl that Aziraphale hadn't heard before. He gripped into Aziraphale's wrists with one hand, scratching with sharp fingernails down his chest with the other as the marks bloomed instantly. Aziraphale moaned out with pain, even as his chest arched up into the scratches wantonly.

Crowley leaned down to regain Aziraphale's mouth with his own, his tongue harshly penetrating him. Crowley fucked Aziraphale savagely, his own groans loud, fueled by an angel's whimpers. Crowley felt the fire within him intensify, his thrusts growing uneven. He didn't want this to end, but his body was trembling, begging for release.

Panting hard as he tried to make it last as long as possible, letting go of Aziraphale's wrists, he gripped his legs, drawing them higher to rest on his shoulders. Crowley's pace had become brutal. Every inch of Aziraphale's body was blooming with the crimson marks of his demons hellfire and glistening with beads of sweat.

Crowley made sure his angle was hitting Aziraphale's spot that made him see stars, made him writhe and beg under Crowley. Aziraphales' legs shook under the dominance of Crowleys want.

"I'm- I'm going to-" Aziraphale begged out in pleading for release.

Crowley groaned, wrapping his long fingers around Aziraphale's cock. He stroked only a few times before Aziraphale was screaming his name, as he writhed and arched off the ground, his wings twitching as he came. As he came, Aziraphales body tensing around Crowleys cock robbed him of what little control he had left.

"Shit, f-fuck, Zira!" Crowley groaned out as his rhythm staggered.

Crowley wasn't far behind Aziraphale, pulling his legs to his sides, leaning in, driving into Aziraphale's clenched body, his weight balanced on his hands holding Aziraphale's wrists to the floor. Their lips brushed each other again, starlit ebony wings burst from Crowleys back.

Aziraphale gasped in pleasure as ebony feathers surrounded them. Crowley's fangs bit down on Aziraphale's neck, trying to anchor himself, as the blazing heat inside him shattered. His wings snapped open and out, holding Aziraphale's wings tightly to the floor as the white feathers under him twitched, fluttered at the assault.

Crowley collapsed onto Aziraphale, his wings laying down against his back as Aziraphale's cooling white wings encircled them both again. Neither knew when they fell asleep, but when they awoke again, it was day time, on which day neither knew, and neither cared.


End file.
